more Ichigo, number one the after
by CoLOuRs-may-run
Summary: these aren't completely my own pairings. Bleach was created by the almighty Kubo Tite , tite Kubo . Grammer may not be good, I wasn't really motivated when writing chapter 1 and that was my fist s published peice of fanfic. So it might be a bit dry
1. Chapter 1

Times were quickly changing; Aizen had finally been defeated not long after the year of hardship. Some people had lost their way in the battle, many of them strong willed but so many times had they been tested that they too had began to lose their hope and then resolve. Many others had died, some manipulated by Aizen until there used to him had finished. He had waited, training. The day that many people had placed their faith in to be the end had only been a beginning.

He found himself lying on his bed, he was home. It was strange getting used to the thought of school again, the old Kakura town really no longer existed, this was a new one.

He thought of Rukia and Renji, homework seemed too far away, had he truly been happy to see them together. Had he loved Rukia, no… Why was he thinking such a thing now, him and Rukia were friends, best friends. They always would be, Rukia knew him. He rolled on to his side, distracted. They were too similar in personality; they would always just be best friends. But would it be the same, her and Renji were now engaged. He had never noticed before how they acted towards each other, why hadn't he? But then again his life wasn't a romance novel. Had Renji always loved Rukia, had she him. He just didn't know.

He thought of his farther Is shin, Ishida…Orihime. Everything still felt confusing, He knew Isshida held a soft spot for Inoue , would they too later end up together as Rukia and Renji had. Was it his fate to die alone, no! He still had Karin, Yuzu- he still had all of them as friends.

He thought of Inoue suddenly, how she had changed. The change had gradually began to occur after Ulquiorras death, in ways she was still the same. He thought of Aizen, his last question 'Do you despise me Kurosaki Ichigo?' He knew Rukia had noticed, the few very close people to Inoue had. Did she blame herself somehow for his death after all this time, she seemed more distant than ever. He thought of the Hōgyoku, they had all been tricked by Aizen, He sometimes wondered now what she truly thought about in that hard head of hers. He saw Tatsuki a lot more often now; it was like what it had used to be when they were younger. Some things didn't change; he knew she still did worry about Inoue often. She always felt her presents now thought, he wondered what would of happened that day if she hadn't hit him. It had been sort of like his first doubts when thinking about rescuing Rukia, Inoue had given him his resolve then. Would he have given up if it hadn't been for both of them?

Her smiles now seemed less free, as if she was shouldering something heavy, something that was weighing her down. He didn't regret beating his opponents in Hueco Mundo, he had to fight them and win so he had, but his battle with Ulquiorra hadn't ended in the right way- not the way he had wanted. He hadn't won that battle, as Ulquiorra had said 'if you do not knock me down now this battle will remain forever unsettled….' Forever unsettled it was, but he had been changing. Inoue had been tricked into expanding the Hōgyoku life span. Ulquiorra had been becoming more human, he remembered Inoue, had she had an attachment to him after all that time she had been alone with him in Las Noches. He remembered his hands, her hands reaching for each other at the end.

It was just still too confusing for him, everything was changing too fast. He stopped, and watched as his bedroom door flung open. No knocking huh? 'oh, Yuzu?', 'Ichigo' shouted a stubborn voice, 'R…Rukia' he jumped and fell off his bed, as she appeared on his window till suddenly. 'Oh, I was just going to tell 'Ichi-nii' you were here Rukia-san' stumbled Yuzu as she stared shocked at the petite figure bathed in light. 'thanks Yuzu' spoke Rukia in an unusually softer voice, 'crap' I muttered as Yuzu left the room, you banged my head. 'Idiot, you banged your own head' scowled Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2 To Rejecting Reality

**This is a flash back of Orihime from the 'Top of The Dome'. Thank you for your review!**

**It isn't written in past tense, I couldn't really be bothered to and I had written something else next for Ichigo but I skipped it. Please ignore my many grammer or spelling mistakes, it was never my strong point in english even thought I guess that it is what english is mainly about ...?**

**I do love Orihime**

* * *

**Rejecting Reality**

_'How low or broken can someone sink or become?' '…Until they finally start to repair and rise up.'_

* * *

Her sense had gone, the reality had finally caught up with her- something she had been rejecting all along. The Prince in his shining armour had come crashing down-he had lost… She didn't understand what she was feeling, all of this confusion, this frustration! All she knew was that she wanted rid of it, she tugged her hair, pulling it.

She didn't understand, why?! Why after all this time, the new resolve that she had promised to stick by before training. She had trained a month in Soul Society with **Kuchiki-**san but why?

Why again was she the one relying on everyone, why was she the weak one. **'What do I do?'**

She gripped her hair again, lost to confusion, lost to her thoughts she closed her eyes shut. Tears rolling down from them in despair, tears she couldn't hold back, white hot tears that's flow resembled Ulquiorra's own permanent crying ones. Despair, the thought rang over and over again in her head. She was soon brought crashing down, back to the top of the dreadful Dome. She stared at Ishida,'** '…Ishida-kun…'** she heard herself utter in worry as she stared fixed on his missing hand, she knew he tried to ignore her crying as he explained that he had already injected himself with an Hemostatic drug. But it was pointless, futile. She wanted to scream out to him, to say something as he ran towards his death but no. She shouted his name, it was all she could manage before he too was struck down.

It hadn't worked. The one power which she could use to help hadn't worked. It had been useless, was she just… useless? All that time she had relied on Kurosakie-Kun to help her, for everyone to help her but now he lay dead before her. A huge black hole out of place in the position where his kind beating heart should have been. The golden light that shone like hope in the darkness disappeared, it wouldn't work. He had told her himself, he knew that she had trouble healing his last inflicted wound but this time… The amount and pressure of his reiatsu stopped it completely all together. She couldn't lose Ishida, but what could she do she thought as the Demon in front of him broke her protective glowing shield so easily. What do I do Kurosakie-kun she thought suddenly calmly, I don't understand what I should do she panicked to herself as she watched him break it completely. He wasn't even trying, just staring at her with those expressionless green eyes she couldn't read. I don't understand she cried in her thoughts again as he drew nearer in a funeral march. She felt her own dove grey eyes shut quickly again, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosakie-kun her conscience repeated unable to stop as it swung the words around in her head like a round-about, it was just to much. She felt her emotions like pressure building up inside of her, why couldn't she get rid of it. Why was this happening, **' I just don't understand'** She cried confused again, the one person she had always placed her faith in.

**'Help me' **she whispered shakily. '**HeLp me KuRoSaKie--Kun'** she cried instinctively her hands falling down by her side in defeat.


End file.
